


Good night, Daryl

by Morositas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Daryl and Beth are trying to fall asleep together.





	Good night, Daryl

It's all in a state of absolute and perfect calmness inside and outside the house. 

They're trying to fall asleep together on the same mattress, but the fear makes them remain vigilant despite the excessive fatigue could make them pass out of exhaustion. 

But, as soon as he can perceive her, he's well aware that she's getting closer to him. He realizes that she's back-hugging him, which makes him hold his breath for a few moments. He has no clue of how to react to it. He's not used to be loved.

“Good night, Daryl” her voice whispers in his ear. 

He relaxes in her embrace, and they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> If you want to hit me up on **Tumblr** or **Instagram** I'm **caseycrumb24**. You can give me prompts or plots.


End file.
